


Gimme What I Want

by Babybucky1943



Series: Bucky is a Brat [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky annoys steve, Bucky in diapers, Bucky is a brat, Humiliation, M/M, Messy diaper change (not too graphic), Punishment, purposely messing diaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: Bucky wants attention. He gets it, but not exactly HOW he wants it. The power struggle between Steve and Bucky is on! The Dom always wins though...





	Gimme What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains mentions of messy diapers, toilet training for bowel movements, purposely messing in diapers for attention and changing of messy diaper. None of it is super graphic but if that is a squick for you, don’t read.

“That’s not really the best place to put a team, though,” Bucky pointed out, stabbing his finger at the map. He wasn’t even part of the Avengers. He was just at the meeting because Steve didn’t like leaving him alone.

Steve frowned at him with a subtle head shake. “I know the mission and I know our team. I trust what Coulson says about his team. It’s a good spot.”

“You won’t be saying that when you get Coulson’s team killed,” Bucky hedged. He was feeling aggressive today. His attempt at having a little morning fun with his boyfriend AKA Captain Rogers had been tabled because Steve hadn’t had time!

Steve gave Bucky a hard look that said, “Are we really doing this again? Here?”

Bucky’s eyes glittered coolly. He liked challenging Steve’s authority even though he knew it would most likely end in punishment for him. Steve was Bucky’s caregiver as well as his boyfriend.Bucky wasn’t always able to regulate himself especially when he was feeling aggressive. He needed Steve. 

But, every opportunity to be a brat was fair game. The power struggle was fun. Watching Steve go all Captain America was worth every moment. Especially if Bucky could manage to embarrass him.

He’d done it....once.....way back in 1943.He’d embarrassed Steve in front of the Howlies by questioning his place as CO. Or rather, challenging. Bucky didn’t know when to quit. He liked the thrill of making his superiors riled up. He remembered the whipping Steve had given him in private later. That one had hurt.

Bucky crossed his arms and didn’t look away.

Steve’s lips hardened into a thin line that said, “Back off.”

Bucky subtly flipped him off with his metal hand.

Steve’s eyes narrowed. He hadn’t missed the gesture.

Bucky gave him a snide little grin. He could get under Steve’s skin so fast. He was feeling particularly bratty today. Steve had been busy the last few days and Bucky wanted attention. He knew that was something he was allowed to ask for. He just didn’t always ask in a very good manner.

Stark looked between them trying to figure out what was going on. “I’ll stick with Coulson’s team. That way they should be safe.”

“Yeah, Steve. Let Iron Man can keep them safe!” Bucky’s voice dripped sarcasm.

Steve took a deep breath through his nose and in three steps he was right in Bucky’s face. “You’re pushing it today. Again!”

“I want attention,” Bucky said, his blue eyes coy. “I’m using my _WORDS_.”

Steve was already annoyed. Bucky could tell by the heightened colour in his cheeks.

“I’m a little BUSY right now. You’re not fucking four! Entertain yourself! We’ll do something later!” He smacked Bucky’s padded ass hard enough to leave a light sting and went back to the mission outline.

Bucky rubbed his ass then settled into a chair in sullen silence for a few minutes.He didn’t like when Steve ignored him.

He eyed Steve’s nice ass in the semi snug jeans. It had been awhile since Steve had given him any of that! He felt his dick twitch at the thought. Steve was so damn busy right now! .....He was always busy lately.

What could he do to get attention? He giggled softly to himself. There was a hair elastic on his wrist for his hair if it got in his way. Elastics had many uses. He silently took aim and let it fly, hitting Steve in the left ass cheek with a healthy snap.

Steve jerked and looked back.

Bucky looked away, pretending to be engrossed in one of the weird paintings Stark liked to hang all over the compound.

When there was no punishment, however, he scowled. Steve was looking back at the table, ignoring him again. The elastic was on the floor, begging to be picked up.

Bucky slowly stretched his sock foot as far as it could go and snagged the band with his toe. He grinned. Taking careful aim again, he let it go, this time hitting Steve’s right cheek.

Steve’s little yelp was a great reward.

Bucky darted out of his chair and to the far side of the room.He studied another painting, hands clasped innocently behind his back. He realized things had gone really quiet but he didn’t turn around. Laughter was bubbling in his throat. He swallowed it back when he sensed Steve behind him.

Bucky turned around and found Steve’s very unimpressed frown right in his face. “Oh, heySteve. Are you done?”

“No. But you are. Out. Go find Pepper.” He smacked his ass harder than before then shoved Bucky forcefully out of the meeting room.

“Why?” Bucky asked petulantly, rubbing at his stinging butt cheek.

Steve huffed out a breath and closed the door, none too gently.

Bucky stood there a few moments, miffed that Steve had foiled him. He stuck his tongue out at the door then went to find Pepper.

She was working on some paperwork. She was always nice. “You want to watch tv?” Pepper asked.

He shrugged. 

She turned it on anyway.

He had sulked about half an hour when an idea slowly formed in his twisted, fertile mind that he KNEW would make Steve leave his meeting. Maybe even make him go home and they could have some wild sex. Bucky was horny.

Steve liked when Bucky wore diapers. He liked when Bucky wet his diapers. Bucky didn’t even consider that his plan could backfire.

Technically he was in pull-ups during the day. It made it easier for the toilet training part. He thought of the bag of diapers at home. They used them for foreplay. Bucky liked to play ‘baby’. Steve always got aroused and so did Bucky.They were crinkly and thicker than the pull-ups.

He was mostly daytime toilet trained for messing other than the occasional accident.He hadn’t had a poopy accident in over a week. Steve still insisted on him being supervised. Bucky thought it must be a caregiver thing.

He was supposed to tell Steve if he had to go but Steve was in a _MEETING_. Steve had pushed him _OUT_.

_Technically_ , he knew Pepper would supervise him, if he asked her. _Technically_ he was supposed to tell her when he needed to use the toilet since Steve wasn’t in the room. _Technically_... They all knew he was toilet training. Embarrassing as that was! However, Bucky figured he could tell Stevehe hadn’t wanted to interrupt her. He wandered away from Pepper, out of her line of vision, and crouched beside the sofa.

His stomach had already been telling him it was almost time for a potty break. He was mad at Steve for not giving him attention when he wanted it. He grunted softly, messing himself.

Pepper suddenly asked, “James, where are you, luv?”

He froze for a moment. She was as aware as Steve that he didn’tlike to use the toilet. It was something he still struggled with from his Hydra days. 

He stayed where he was. “I’m ....watching tv.” He said after a moment. 

He squirmed a little bit. He’d sort of forgotten how uncomfortable it was. He stood up and realized he wasn’t done though. His stomach cramped. For a heart stopping second he wondered if the pull-up would hold the mess. Once he’d finished, he stood, legs spread a little and casually leaning against the wall. His full pull-upfelt gross and he wanted Steve now. He was probably going to be in trouble, now that he thought about it.

He gingerly walked back to where Pepper could see him and.....smell him.

She did.

She looked at him with some concern and then said, “Oh honey....It’s okay luv. I’ll get Steve.”

She disappeared.

It occurred to Bucky at that second to wonder how upset Steve might be that he’d soiled himself. Especially on purpose. He wouldn’t lie though. Hopefully Steve wouldn’t ask.

Steve came back into the room with Pepper, a displeased look on his face. He carried the diaper bag on his shoulder.

Bucky flushed guiltily.

“Bathroom, now,” Steve said, in a very no nonsense tone. He hadn’t missed the guilty look at all. 

Bucky didn’t dare challenge him now. Steve had the “no nonsense look” on his face. Bucky had pushed him pretty much to the end of his patience.

Bucky lay down on the change pad Steve spread on the floor of the bathroom after carefully removing his jeans.

Steve pulled out the box of wipes. “Oh god you stink! Couldn’t you make it to the bathroom? You are driving me crazy today!”

Bucky didn’t say anything. He had a feeling the sex wouldn’t be happening.

“Why didn’t you tell Pepper you had to go?” Steve tore open the sides of the pull-up and started cleaning the mess off his asscheeks.

Bucky squirmed guiltily. “Because.”

Steve stopped for a moment. “Because....?”

“I wanted your attention,” Bucky mumbled out in a bare whisper, a guilty flush staining his cheeks. 

Steve didn’t say anything; just paused for a very long moment. With a determined frown he finished cleaning Bucky, then put a diaper on him, instead of a pull-up. “If you’re going to pull this shit, you’re in a diaper again buddy. I’m not changing poopy pull-ups.”

Bucky scowled. “I won’t do it again.” He didn’t want the diapers just to be punished! 

“Don’t care,” Steve said, getting up and tying the mess up in a plastic bag. “That can be part of your punishment. You’re wearing diapers for the rest of the day. And you’re having a half hour time out in the corner.” He washed his hands. “Come on.”

Bucky considered having a tantrum but the look on Steve’s face quelled that idea. “Do I get pants?” He asked meekly.

“No,” Steve said. “Your mess leaked into your jeans. So you’ll have to stand in the corner in your diaper while these get washed.” Steve took him firmly by the hand and led him to the laundry room where he started the washer and then back to the meeting room where Steve pointed to a corner. “Go put your nose in that corner until I say you can come out.”

“Yes sir,” Bucky said, shuffling into the corner and hanging his head. He could hear muted whispers behind him and he was pretty sure Natasha snickered. He punched the wall lightly in frustration.  He hated when Steve punished him!

He felt tears sting his eyes. He hadn’t wanted this kind of attention.

Pretty soon everyone was ignoring him again.

Bucky let the self pitying tears slide down his nose for a few minutes then admitted to himself that he hadn’t thought his actions through very well.

Maybe if he had behaved, Steve would have done something with him tonight. It was just so hard to wait! 

After what seemed an eternity, a gentle hand on his shoulder made him look up.

Steve looked at him, his eyes soft and loving. “Are you done being a brat?”

Bucky nodded. “Steve, I’m sorry I was bad.” The others had left the room and it was just him and Steve.

Steve sat on a chair and pulled him onto his lap. “What makes you think behaviour like that will get you what you want?” He gently patted Bucky’s diapered ass.

“It made you talk to me....” Bucky said, giving Steve an open look.

Steve sighed. “I know I’ve been busy. Being bad isn’t going to give you the attention you crave.”

Bucky shrugged. “I guess I was ready to settle for any attention.”

Steve looked ready to cry but he just squeezed Bucky’s bare thigh. “I’ll make sure I clear my schedule for tonight, okay?” He kissed Bucky’s hair softly.

Bucky nodded. “Okay.” Bucky grinned. “Steve?”

“Yeah?” Steve asked, looking at him.

“Can we play Daddy and baby?”

“You haven’t had enough of that yet?” Steve asked with a quiet laugh.

Bucky squirmed a little as his cock hardened. “I want it the fun way.”

Steve quirked an eyebrow and grinned slyly. “We’ll see. Sometimes baby’s punishment is not being allowed to cum.”

Bucky looked at him horrified. “You wouldn’t.”

“Does daddy make the rules?” Steve asked, a hard edge to his voice.

Bucky’s eyes widened and he nodded. Steve was the boss and what he said, ultimately went, no matter how much Bucky challenged him.

“Just making sure you remember who’s in charge,” Steve said, setting him on the floor and getting up. He grabbed Bucky’s ass through the diaper. “It’s not you.” He walked away to join the others for lunch.

Bucky hesitated a moment then hurried after him. He was going to have to do some SERIOUS kissing up!

 

 


End file.
